Original Warriors
Welcome to the The Original Warriors guild page! A short history of how the guild was made (by the GM of the guild, William Morgan) I was on Tortuga not too long ago and I noticed a thought bubble near the shore of Tortuga that said "Original bodies start a glare line :D" so I thought "hey I'm an original body, this looks interesting, I might as well join in." So I joined in and some others did and we all got talking about old POTCO and we all decided it would be cool to have a guild just for original bodies and players because all of them, including me, noticed there were few old bodies and players left. So we made the guild and here I am today. What were all about This guild is not meant for the best, not meant for just high levels not meant just for low levels, not just meant for jumpers or non-jumpers, it's for ALL original bodies and players. This guild is meant to unite us all back together because we're all fading away. To all those people out there who started playing from the beginning: Don't you miss the old POTCO? Join the guild. Unite with the remaining original bodies and players. What we do So your probably thinking "well this is all nice, but what do they do?" We enjoy looting, along with sailing, and just hanging out on Tortuga joking around or in the Kings Arm talking about old POTCO. We are willing to help other pirates no matter what level they are. Were not a hardcore guild that loots all the time or aims to be the best. We do things at our own pace when we want to. The atmosphere of the guild Our guild is laid back, but we can be serious, but most were laid back. We are talkative usually, but there are moments of quietness where everybody enjoys. We talk about a lot of different things, but a lot about old POTCO. Anybody is free to start up a conversation whenever they want to or feel like. The rules of the guild I don't have many rules in this guild basically because I know that most original bodies and players are well behaved and polite so I don't need that many rules. But the few rules I do have I would like them to be followed: 1. No guild wars (they're stupid in my opinion and a waste of time. Let's all get along) 2. No drama, I'm not too worried about this one. It rarely ever happens.( I don't want drama in the guild. This guild is supposed to be fun and to unite us, not tear us apart) 3. You are NOT allowed to boot anybody without telling me or my CO. Gm's. (I will explain down below what I mean) Equality and Ranking I strongly believe that we are all equal. That is why everybody in my guild is an officer. But I do not want anybody booting somebody without telling me or my co gm's. Where we are now with the guild Currently, our guild has between 33-40 people in it. Not bad for the first six days. It's growing quickly. Most people we ask are excited to be in the guild and are happy in it. We get the occasional person that leaves, but hey it happens. Where we can be found If you want to join you must be an original body. We can be found usually at Abassa Tortuga, just look for our guild name Original Warriors, or our temporary name Pirate Guild 980147 My CO. gm's I have 5 CO gm's that I put a lot of trust into. Category:Guilds Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO